


A Solo and A Question

by Hush_My_Darling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Really cute, but less likely to piss off and have murder you, just like John, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_My_Darling/pseuds/Hush_My_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gave John a ticket to his concert, telling him that if he went it would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solo and A Question

Sherlock took to the stage. Halfway through the performance was a violin solo and John couldn't wait to see how Sherlock was going to tackle it. It started slow. John was shocked that it stayed slow. Most violinists speed through this part. It wasn't until the crescendo that Sherlock suddenly sped up.

It had just started to slow down again when Sherlock opened his mouth and started to sing! A low vibrato filled the room as Sherlock swayed to his own beat.

John vaguely recognized the lyrics. Something by a famous songwriter. Then Sherlock looked at John and walked to the edge of the stage. Stepping off the stage while gazing at John, singing, and playing, Sherlock walked towards him until he stood directly in front of him.

In a sudden flashback, John recalled that he had dared Sherlock to serenade him. His excuse was that all relationships should have a bit of romance in them when really he just wanted to hear Sherlock sing. 'This is it!' John thought. 'Sherlock's actually serenading me!' There may or may not have been a girly scream in his inner monologue that John decides not to think about.

At the end of the song, Sherlock pulls John up, drops his violin in John's abandoned chair, pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and drops down on one knee. "John Hamish Watson, I love you with all of the twisted heart I once gave to you and I have one more question to ask you." Sherlock opens the little box to show a simple gold ring, takes it out and slips the ring on John's finger. "John. My John. Will you marry me?" These four little words echoed throughout the room and silence fell over the spellbound audience.

John was stunned. He knew he should say something but he quickly found himself unable. After a lengthy silence Sherlock prodded John and whispered "John? Not good?"

Shocked back to life, John pounced on Sherlock yelling "Yes! Yes! God yes!" before soundly snogging the spit out of his genius. The audience's applause and catcalls filled the room. However the happy couple could no longer hear it.


End file.
